Tylko (drarry)
by Kita2n
Summary: Draco chcę od Harry'ego tylko jednego. Harry się zgadza, pod jednym warunkiem... Drarry, ostrzeżenia: śmierć postaci pierwszoplanowej Postacie należą do JKR.
\- Opowiesz mi? – zapytał szeptem, lekko się schylając w jego stronę.

\- Nie – głucha odpowiedź, wyprana z emocji.

\- Dlaczego? – zaciekawienie w tym pytaniu brzmiało prawie szczerze.

Brak odpowiedzi.

\- Opowiedz. Nalegam. Opowiedz, jak to było, co czułeś i o czym wtedy marzyłeś – spokojny głos dalej nalegał.

Znowu brak odpowiedzi.

\- Harry, Kochanie, chyba nie ignorujesz mnie? – jedna dłoń ujęła jego podbródek i podniosła na wysokość oczu.

\- Masz takie piękne oczy, Kochanie. Takie puste. Tylko zieleń i nic więcej. Mówiłem ci już, że zanim cię poznałem, to szary był moim ulubionym kolorem? Jednak teraz to te cudowne oczy widzę w swych snach. Twoje oczy – wypowiadał te słowa z czułością, rozpamiętując kiedyś odczuwane emocje względem chłopaka, który właśnie się przed nim znajdywał.

\- Ech... A ty dalej milczysz? A co powiesz, jeżeli obiecam, złoże nawet wieczystą przysięgę, że jak mi opowiesz jeszcze ten jeden ostatni raz, to cię odpuszczę? Hm? – ręka zaczęła gładzić policzek, palce się przesuwały delikatnie po ustach. Sperzchniętych, spragnionych.

Na ostatnie słowa Harry zareagował. Jego oczy zabłysły, by za chwilę znowu zgasnąć.

\- To złóż przysięgę. Wtedy opowiem, pokażę. Ostatni raz – głos zmęczony. Lekka chrypka przedzierała się przez gardło, tworząc dziwne echo.

Draco wyciągnął różdżkę z połów szat. Nakierował na skrępowane nad głową ręce bruneta. Więzy się poluzowały, ciało opadło na zimną posadzkę, zesztywniałe z chłodu ręce - na kolana. Przykrył je swoimi i zaczął mamrotać inkantację więzów obietnicy. Obietnicy, którą nie można złamać, pokonać, obejść. Przed wypowiedzeniem ostatnich słów magicznej formuły, spojrzał się jeszcze raz na swojego byłego kochanka, na opuszczoną głowę, na kiedyś znaną mu tak dobrze czuprynę brązowych włosów, na oczy spoglądające na ich dłonie złączone magią, na ciało pokryte bliznami, na bose i zmarznięte stopy. Drgnął. Jednak obiecał, a teraz obietnicę przytwierdzi magią. Dokończył inkantację.

\- Już. Teraz, Harry, opowiedz mi. Pokaż mi, daj mi zajrzeć do twego umysłu i zobaczyć, jak kiedyś mnie kochałeś. Jak myślałeś, że ja cię kocham. Pokaż, opowiedz - powolny i spokojny ton głosu nabrał lekkiego tempa.

Harry podniósł wzrok i zaczął mówić, wspominać. O tym, jak siebie nienawidzili, o tym, jak nie mogli przejść obok siebie bez kłótni. Potem o tym, jak nie mogli nie skakać nawzajem do gardeł przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji. Następnie o tym, jak po wojnie, znowu się spotkali i znowu się zaczęli bić. A potem... jak raptem nienawiść się ulotniła. Jak zaczęli roztrząsać, czemu się tak różnią. Zrozumieli jednak, że w wielu aspektach są też podobni. Spotykali się czasem. Przypadkowo.

Po roku tych przypadkowych spotkań umówili się nareszcie na spędzenie wspólnie wieczoru. Potem kolejnego i jeszcze jednego i jeszcze...

Pierwsze nieśmiałe dotknięcie dłoni. Muśnięcie ust o policzek. To był tylko początek, a może już koniec?

Harry nawet zaczął zapraszać Draco na obiady do Weasley'ów. Pierwsze co prawda skończyło się tragicznie dla szarlotki, która w czasie kłótni wylądowała gdzieś na trawniku daleko poza domem i stołem obiadowym.

Podczas ich spotkań, Draco opowiadał mu o swoich rodzicach. O swojej pięknej, kochającej matce. O surowym i stanowczym ojcu. Harry słuchał, a w zamian się dzielił swoimi wyobrażaniami o swoich rodzicach.

Harry opowiadał to wszystko szeptem, nie patrząc na Draco, ale gdzieś nad nim, na gołe ściany. Na te cholerne ściany lochu, w którym spędził ostatnie 3 lata. Opowiadał o tym, jak dzielił się swoimi marzeniami o założeniu rodziny i o tym, jak Draco się z nim zgadzał, zastrzegając tylko, że przynajmniej jedno dziecko musi mieć tak piękne blond włosy, jak u niego. Wspominał, jak razem gotowali, a raczej próbowali, za mocną namową Harry'ego. Z tej kolacji mało co im wyszło, ale bójka na jedzenie była usprawiedliwiona. Ich przyrządzone danie tylko do tego typu rozrywki się nadawało.

Na koniec opowiedział, jak po cichu w nocy zmęczeni, lecz szczęśliwi wyznawali wciąż od nowa sobie miłość. I jak po każdej kłótni zawsze się czule godzili. Nie ostro i szybko, jak w starych telenowelach, lecz od nowa zapewniając o swoich uczuciach.

Harry opowiadał to już po raz setny, jednak nigdy tej ostatniej części. Nigdy. Teraz jednak powiedział jeszcze więcej. Przecież może, bo to ostatni raz. Draco obiecał, a magia dopilnuje, by spełnił obietnicę.

\- Kochałem ciebie. Bardzo. Jak nikogo innego przedtem. Kochałem - zamilkł na chwilę. - Opowiedziałem Ci. Teraz mnie uwolnij, jak obiecałeś. Uwolnij, bo już cię nie kocham. Bo już nie jestem zdolny do uczuć. Czuję tylko zmęczenie. Tylko znużenie. Daj mi wieczność w spokoju Draco. Teraz, bo... bo ja już Cię nie kocham – skończył dalej nie patrząc na twarz byłego kochanka.

Draco zamarł. Harry nigdy wcześniej nie opowiadał mu o ich wspólnych nocach, o tym, jak mówili „Kocham Cię" i też nigdy wcześnie nie powiedział tego w czasie przeszłym. Coś w nim zadrżało. Wspomnienia przedarły się na powierzchnię. Nie, to nie tylko wspomnienia, lecz także uczucia. Uczucia, które dawno temu gdzieś ukrył głęboko w sobie, by się zemścić na człowieku, który był winien śmierci jego matki. A Harry nawet nie wiedział, że się do tego pośrednio przyczynił. Tego jednego mu nigdy nie powiedział. Tego i tylko tego.

\- Dziękuję – jego szept był jeszcze cichszy niż Harry'ego. – Ja...

\- Po prostu już zabij mnie Draco. Musisz wypełnić swoja obietnicę. Teraz.

\- Ja... – chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, lecz jakaś nieznana siłą odebrała mu zdolność mówienia. Wstał na chwiejnych nogach i odszedł nieco od siedzącego na podłodze chłopaka. Podniósł różdżkę.

\- Spójrz na mnie – zażądał prawie krzycząc.

\- Nie, Draco. Nigdy więcej – ton głosu Harry'ego się nie zmienił. Pozostał taki sam beznamiętny i niewzruszony. – Spełnij obietnicę, wymagam od Ciebie na prawach starożytnej magii, która nas teraz wiążę. _Bo tylko ona nam pozostała_ – dodał w wężomowie, jednak tego Draco już nie zrozumiał.

Wypowiedział zaklęcie, a szczupłe ciało opadło, jak szmaciana lalka. Opuścił powoli różdżkę i podszedł. Harry upadł na plecy z otwartymi oczami. Piękna zieleń nic się nie zmieniła. Była tak samo bez wyrazu i bez iskierki życia, jak przez ostatnie 2 lata. Teraz dosłownie. Zabił go. Zniszczył, złamał i zabił.

Samotna łza stoczyła się po bladym policzku.

\- Nie mogłem zrozumieć, czy cię kochałem. A myślałem, że pomożesz mi się dowiedzieć. Nie pomogłeś. Do końca byłeś nieprzydatny. Dopiero twoja śmierć mi uświadomiła. Nie kochałem cię, Harry Potter'rze. Nie kochałem. Po prostu byłeś dla mnie wszystkim. Tylko wszystkim.


End file.
